1. Field
The following description relates to a semantic negotiation method, and more particularly, to a semantic negotiation method based on ontology.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a conventional semantic processing system may have a three-tier configuration that includes a server module to provide a service, a client module including information about a user, and an agent module to provide a service based on a demand of the user using information of the service provided by the server module, and the information provided by the client module. The three-tier configuration may require the agent module in addition to a service provider and a service consumer. Accordingly, the service consumer, for example, the client module may need to know an address of a predetermined agent module in order to use the service, and the service provided by the service provider. For example, the server module may need to be registered with the agent module.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional method of using a mobile service.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional method of using the mobile service, both a server module 120 of a server that may provide a service, and a client module 110 of a mobile device may be designed by the same service provider 101.
Thus, the interaction between the client module 110 and the server module 120 may be formed of a tightly coupled configuration. For example, only an interaction that is predefined may be performed between the client module 110 and the server module 120. In this conventional method, flexibility of interaction flow between the client module 110 and the server module 120 is limited.
Also, an input-output correspondence configuration of the interaction may always be constant. In this conventional method, interaction may be performed by a predefined input only. Accordingly, the conventional method for using the mobile service may enable use of the mobile service only when the client module 110 corresponding to the mobile service is provided.